Inocente Tentacion
by Lady Brennan
Summary: Barney ,el famoso playboy de Nueva York, se ha enamorado de una menor, haran lo posible  para estar juntos. Espero que les guste!


NOTA: Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic así que no se si os gustara y la chica que conoce Barney no es Mary la asistente legal si no que es otra chica y por ultimo los he rejuvenecido un poco.

Disclaimer: Como conocí a vuestra madre pertenece a la cadena CBS y no a mi sino iría de fiesta con mi Barney y lo emborracharía y luego que pase lo que tenga que pasar :)

Inocente tentación

Era una mañana de un caluroso día de verano y estaban todos los chicos reunidos en casa de Ted y discutían sobre quien eran mejores, los actores de Estados Unidos o los de Canadá:

Justin Chatwin- dijo Robin

Johnny Depp- replicó Lilly

Christian Hayden- insistió Robin

Bradley Cooper!- exclamo Marshall eufórico

Vamos Robin, reconócelo, Canadá es un país mediocre- bromeo Barney y Robin le dio una colleja en la cabeza

Oh mierda voy a llegar tarde!- exclamo de repente Ted mientras cogia su chaqueta

¿A dónde vas tío?- le pregunto Marshall a Ted

Al aeropuerto, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien nos reuniremos en el Maclarens- dijo Ted mientras salía por la puerta con prisas

*En el Maclarens:

Dios si que tarda Ted en venir, creo que no se tarda en recoger a una persona en el aeropuerto!- exclamo Robin

A lo mejor a ido a buscar a una chica que probablemente sea su novia y no nos lo quiera contar-dijo Marshall riéndose

Eso estaría muy bien por fin nuestro chico se hará mayor-anunció Lilly riéndose mientras le chocaba la mano a Marshall

Oh mirad por ahí llega Ted-dijo de repente Robin

Cuando Barney giro la cabeza para saludar a Ted se dio cuenta de que una chica le seguía detrás de Ted y cuando la vio pensó que era la diosa de las diosas por que le parecía la chica mas hermosa del mundo y, de todas las chicas con las que se había acostado, ella era la mas bella de todas.

Aquella chica era de mediana estatura, morena con el pelo largo y liso, los ojos marrones claro y tenía unas pestañas largas y unos labios finos.

Su cuerpo, para él, era perfecto: era delgada, con mucho pecho, caderas estrechas y unas piernas largas y bonitas.

Chicos, os presento a Mary, mi prima y tiene 14 años- dijo Ted mientras miraba fijamente a Barney

Hola chicos- dijo Mary con una sonrisa en la boca

Ted le presento la pandilla a Mary

Ted voy a buscar un refresco ahora vuelvo- le dijo Mary a Ted

De acuerdo- le dijo Ted y Mary se fue a la barra

Chicos voy a buscar otro Gin Tonic ahora vuelvo- dijo Barney y se fue detrás de Mary

Wendy, me pones otro Gin Tonic- dijo Barney

¿Tu eres Barney, verdad?- dijo Mary extrañada

Si, el mismo- dijo Barney mientras sonreía- Vienes a pasar el verano aquí con Ted, Mary?

No, es que a mi padre lo han trasladado de Chicago aquí a Nueva York por su trabajo y no vamos a quedar a vivir- le dijo Mary a Barney

Bueno, mejor así nos conoceremos mejor-dijo Barney mientras cogia su Gin Tonic y al mismo tiempo le guiño el ojo a Mary.

Una cosa Barney, ¿tú me podrías enseñar la ciudad?- le dijo Mary con mirada seductora a Barney

¿Y por que no te la enseña Ted?- le dijo Barney a Mary con curiosidad

Bueno, es que Ted tiene mucho trabajo y a ti te acabo de conocer y a los demás aun no les he conocido y no les tengo tanta confianza y si no te importa me gustaría que fueras tú quien me enseñase la ciudad si no te importa-le dijo Mary a Barney con ojos de suplica

Acepto el reto, quedamos aquí mañana a las 10:00 si te parece bien- le dijo Barney a Mary con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo- dijo Mary sonriendo y los dos volvieron con el resto de la pandilla y se sentaron juntos.

En ese momento Barney se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de una chica de 14 años y que aquel amor que sentía por Mary seria prohibido ya que se llevaban diez años de diferencia y les seria difícil estar juntos, pero Barney lucharía por conquistar a Mary y estar junto a ella.

En ese mismo instante Ted le dijo a Barney- Podemos hablar un segundo

Por supuesto- le dijo Barney extrañado

Tío se lo que pretendes y te juro que como te vea cerca de Mary como estas ahora o te vea seduciéndola o besándola vas a tener un grave problema- le dijo Ted a Barney muy seriamente

Tío tiene 14 años no es mi prototipo, de mujer además ya sabes que yo solo espero un mes para practicar el sexo si ella tiene 17 años y 11 meses y con ella me tendría que esperar cuatro años y yo no puedo esperar cuatro años sin practicar sexo, me moriría- le dijo Barney a Ted

Me da igual pero yo solo te digo que andes con cuidado con lo que haces con ella- le dijo Ted a Barney con voz amenazadora

*Al día siguiente en el Maclarens:

Lista Mary para conocer Nueva York- dijo Barney a Mary

Estoy lista!- exclamo Mary sonriendo

Barney le enseño a Mary la Estatua de la Libertad, el edificio Chrysler, el distrito de Broadway, el puente de Brooklyn, el Times Squire, el museo Metropolitano, la llevo a comer a Chinatown, a Central Park y por ultimo, al atardecer, la llevo al Empire State donde allí mantuvieron una conversación en la azotea:

Bueno Mary háblame de tu vida- le dijo Barney a Mary

Pues te contare toda mi vida hasta ahora. Nací en Springfield el 25 de abril de 1997. Tengo una hermana pequeña de 10 años llamada Allyson y un hermano mayor de 16 años llamado Liam. Fui a la escuela pública de Springfield. Me mude a Chicago hará dos años y fui a Whitney Young Magnet High School y ayer me mude aquí a Nueva York con mi familia y nos vino a buscar mi primo Ted al aeropuerto y nos llevo a nuestra casa que se encuentra en la Quinta avenida, después de eso me llevo al Maclarens y me presento a su pandilla y luego te conocí mejor en la barra y al día siguiente me llevaste a conocer Nueva York.

Interesante, ¿y que te gusta hacer?- le pregunto Barney a Mary sonriendo

Pues me encanta pasear, las películas, ver la Super Bowl, ir de compras, me gustaría de mayor escribir un libro, me encanta Star Wars, sobre todo los soldados imperiales, mi comida favorita es la pizza y mi color favorito es el azul, y como ya lo he dicho todo, háblame ahora de tu vida, Barney- le dijo Mary a Barney sonriendo

Nací en Port Richmond el 9 de junio de 1987. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado James. Fui al colegio público de Port Richmond y a Port Richmond High School. Cuando acabe el instituto me mude a Manhattan y fui a la universidad de Nueva York. Hace dos años que conozco a Ted y al resto de la pandilla. Me encantan los trajes como habrás comprobado, me gustaría vivir en un mundo donde la gente siempre llevase traje, me gusta que todo sea legen…espera… dario legendario, me encanta jugar con Ted a un juego llamado ¿conoces a Ted? para que Ted pueda ligar con alguna chica, me encanta ser sublime y sobre todo me encantan los retos y crear mis propias teorías, también me gusta la pizza, la Super Bowl, los soldados imperiales y siento una gran debilidad por las mujeres…-Barney se callo y Mary se puso mas cerca de él y le pregunto:

¿Has tenido alguna vez una relación seria con alguna chica?- dijo Mary con voz seductora

Si, una vez, y no volví a enamorarme hasta ahora- dijo Barney acercándose más a Mary para darle un beso, pero Mary le paro antes de que la besara y le dijo:

Barney, no lo hagas- dijo Mary

¿Por qué no? acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo, acaso no me quieres, acaso no me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti- le susurro a Mary en el oído

Claro que te quiero, pero… no podemos estar juntos yo tengo 14 años y tu 24 años y… es un amor imposible y… si Ted se enterase nos separaría y… no quiero arriesgarme a perderte- balbuceo Mary a Barney mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

Me encanta el riesgo y nadie me va a impedir estar junto a ti- y la beso a la luz del Sol mientras atardecía

Después de eso, Barney la llevo a casa y le pregunto a Mary:

¿Oficialmente estamos juntos?- pregunto Barney a Mary sonriendo mientras estaban cogidos de la mano

Claro que si- y le dio un beso a Barney de despedida, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que Ted y el resto de la pandilla les habían seguido durante todo el día.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que os haya gustado (:

Dejen sus reviews!

Nos leemos (:


End file.
